


你想和我跳一支舞吗？

by miaopanda



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaopanda/pseuds/miaopanda
Summary: 拉希奥一直等待着那支舞。
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 6





	你想和我跳一支舞吗？

**01** **破晓**

拉希奥睁开眼睛，看见火焰，朝霞，和衰微的星辰。

金发的人类倚着露台的大理石栏杆，透过熹微的晨光朝黑龙微笑。这让他觉得温暖，就像全身包裹着丝绸。北边吹来的阵阵海风轻拂着人类前额的金发，仿佛要把他拉去远方。拉希奥擦了擦眼睛，痴迷地注视着人类张合的嘴唇，试图听清那些散落在风中的字眼。我活着，我活过，我尝试着爱与被爱，他对自己说。这时，所有的词汇，所有的声音都突然伴随着他的思绪鲜活起来。 

“……你想和我跳一支舞吗？”安度因说。

“什么？”拉希奥惑地盯着人类的唇，他纳闷怎么有人会拥有这样如同玫瑰花蕾般的唇，仿佛它生来就是为了陷入热切的亲吻或是吟唱动人的诗篇。

“你没在好好听我讲话，你又在走神了。”国王摇了摇他金色的脑袋，“冬幕节就要到了，届时城堡会举行规模盛大的晚宴，在此之前的舞会是必不可少的。由国王和他的伴侣领舞开场是一贯的老规矩，不过如果你不喜欢的话，我们也可不必——”

“不，”拉希奥打断了他，“我非常想。只是我从未学过人类的舞蹈，我可能会在领舞时当着所有贵族的面踩扁你的脚。”

“这意味着你会跳‘龙族’的舞？”安度因好奇地朝他眨眨眼睛。

“这是流淌于我血液中的本能，不过我的族类求偶时的舞姿和你们的舞蹈恐怕有些微妙的差别。况且，我们难道不已经是配偶了吗？”

“真希望我们不是，你还没为我跳上一支那样的舞呢，这可是我的严重损失。”他看上去像是个刚被告知今晚没有睡前点心的孩子，这让拉希奥情不自禁地靠拢过去，轻快地啄了一下人类皱起的眉心，“让我们做笔交易，安度因，你教会我人类的盛装舞步，我就为你献上一支仅属于巨龙的舞。”

“那将是我的荣幸。”

“只是为你，吾爱。”

**02** **晌午**

“双膝松曲，身体稍向前撑。双肩放松平放，背腰稍微撑紧。”国王的手轻轻按在黑龙的肩头，耐心地指导着他准备的姿势。“你太紧绷了，拉希奥，放松。舞动时的肢体是自由的，舞伴之间的配合与协调不应受到束缚。”

“你说了算。”黑龙温和地垂着眼睛。

“我们先来尝试基础的方步。按照男左女右的起步习惯，进左退右叫前进方步，退左进右的叫后退方步。唔……鉴于舞步中的双足的转度大部分是由男士来完成，女步多是前进与后退的动作，我先启步，由你来跳女士的舞步要更容易些。”

黑龙没言语，伸手揽上了人类的腰，先向左迈出一步。

安度因无奈地笑了笑，跟随拉希奥的节奏，向右后退了一小步。黑龙没有停下听从指导，而是继续带着他缓缓踱步，这让国王惊讶地挑了挑眉。“你居然说你 **从未学过** 人类的舞，你看上去基础很好，拉希奥。”

“那是因为我特别聪明，哦，还有，”黑龙低着头，轻快地在人类脸颊落下一个吻，“谁让我有一个那么出色的老师呢。”

> 他什么都看不见，什么也听不到。
> 
> 黑暗之中，他的舌尖流淌着融化的黄油，鼻尖闻到了腐败水果的甜腻，嘴里有着古怪的味道，就像柠檬，毒药和夏日芳草混合在一起。湿润的空气将他温柔地包裹。他沉入水底，坠入深渊，他感觉到自己就快要窒息了。
> 
> 但是他没有。四下突然亮起灯火。太亮了，那些燃烧的画面刺得他眼睛生疼，他看见自己被套上一件丑陋的蓝色毛衣，在槲寄生下热切亲吻某人，他看见那些宽阔舞池中扭动着身躯的人群，看见那些被熏烤得漆黑的支形吊灯和天花板。他的嘴巴燃烧起来，他纳闷怎么会这样。
> 
> “是时候醒来了，拉希奥。”他听到一个熟悉的声音在耳畔响起，那声音悲伤得令他想要落泪，他顺从地睁开了双眼。

拉希奥猛然从床上坐起，剧烈地喘着粗气，口中喷出的火星差点儿把帷幔燎着。

“你做噩梦了。”

一双手抚过他的脸颊，接着是一枚落在他眼睛上的吻。“你在哭……又是哪个坏蛋在梦中欺负你啦？”拉希奥侧过脑袋，对上人类关切的蓝色眼眸，不知怎的这让他哭得更凶了，他把头埋在安度因的脖颈，贪婪地呼吸着。人类的手轻拍着他的后背，“嘿……嘿，放松，小龙崽，有我看着你呢。”

时候还早，黑龙抽着鼻子想着，他该再度躺下，再睡上那么一小会儿。

“时候还早呢，拉希奥，你该再多睡一会。”安度因伸出手揉了揉黑龙的头发。

“好的，好的。”

**03** **薄暮**

“左转90度时，你的脚必须保持正直，第二步的横移与第一步的方向成一直线。以及注意不要——”

“不要在出脚时将左脚尖撇向左侧，而且在重心转移后，必须将脚跟微抬，让重心落在脚掌上。”拉希奥接上了他的话。

“你是不是和哪位高人之前学过跳舞啊？你个骗人的小家伙。”国王笑着摇了摇头。

“不……只是我觉得应该这样。”拉希奥有点迷惑，“也许我在什么书上见到过。”

黑龙隔空朝点唱机施加了某种法术，换上一曲舒缓的旋律，侧头看着他的舞伴，安度因点了点头。拉希奥揽着人类的腰，左脚点地，拉着安度因开始缓慢地盘旋起来，他们默默注视着对方，无声地滑过半个房间，在彼此手中转了又转，随着节拍自由地伸展着四肢。

当一曲舞毕，安度因亲昵地揽过黑龙的脑袋，“你已经出师了，拉希奥，是时候履行你的诺言了。”

“什么？”黑龙困惑地望向他。

“我教会你人类的舞蹈，你就为我献上一支仅属于巨龙的舞，求偶时的那种。这可是你亲口说的，就在几天前，你该不会是想要抵赖吧？”

“哦——当然不，我现在就展示给你看，让我们换个更合适的地方。”

拉希奥踩在庭院厚厚的积雪上，他不知道是什么时候开始下雪的，它们看上去像是堆积了许久。他抬起头，望着铅白的天空，伸出舌头，品尝雪花的味道。下一秒一个雪球就精准地砸中了他的脑袋，他挑眉回头望去，安度因正挑衅地向上抛着另一个雪球，他可是个掷匕高手。拉希奥站在原地，偏着脑袋盯着他看，国王笑嘻嘻地抬起手朝黑龙的脸再度砸去——

雪球在半空时就融化在烈焰之中了，那个黑皮肤的青年消失了，一头巨龙正从鼻孔中喷着黑烟。拉希奥似乎太久都没有变回过原貌，他不知道自己都已经长到这么大了，他炙热的腹部融化了身下的雪。“你会为刚才的行为后悔的，人类。”那头龙压低声音威胁着，安度因抛掷雪球的手臂在半空中僵直了几秒，随后调转方向就向要塞内部奔去。

他几乎就要成功了。

黑龙张开一边的翅膀，从地上扬起厚重的积雪向人类盖去，安度因跌坐在雪中，咯咯笑着抖落金发上的雪，冻得通红的手背抹着自己的脸。这让黑龙放弃了再盖他一脸雪的冲动，他收起双翼，凑上前去，伸出分叉的舌头舔了舔人类的脸和手背。

“噫！你可真恶心，拉希奥。”安度因仍在咯咯地大笑着。

“你可真不识好歹。现在坐下看好，人类， **我要为你跳舞了** 。”

安度因敛起嬉笑的神色，盘腿坐在雪地中，睁大眼睛望向那头硕大的龙。

黑龙乍开了他的褶腮和背棘，这让他看上去又大了一圈，他挺立着身躯，缓缓地向两侧展开双翼，翅膀上每一片尖锐的鳞都折射着危险的光。那对巨大的黑色双翼轻轻原地扇动了几下，然后托着他离地升空。他在空中盘旋着，双翼扇动起纷扬的雪，一股气流在庭院中升腾起来，他在那白色的漩涡之间飞跃着，尾巴翻出一条条漂亮的弧线，院中的栎树枝干随之摇摆作响。他的速度越来越快，裹挟着寒风向上冲去，他像一枚出膛的炮弹那样凌空旋转着，双翼飞旋着跃向高空，跃向云层，跃向雪花诞生的地方。他突然飞得那么高，变成一个小小的黑点，安度因几乎要望不见他了。

那空中的黑点开始变大，他俯冲降落的速度远比腾跃要快得多，他张开巨口，在降落的过程中喷出绚烂的火花，他螺旋着在空中烙下一道燃烧的痕迹，然后直直地向那个坐在雪地中的人类俯冲而下。安度因的大脑似乎停止了运转，呆呆地望着那个庞然巨物砸向自己

黑龙在降落前的一瞬间凌空张开双翼，拢向那个渺小的人类。

安度因的眼前一片漆黑，他闻到冷风和炙热的火药味，恍惚中他突然对上一双熊熊燃烧的眼睛。他伸出手，抵着黑龙硕大的脑袋，轻抚着黑龙的下颌，喃喃低语着，“……拉希奥，向我保证你永远不会飞走。”

黑龙没有移开笼罩着人类的翅膀，他在暗中盯着人类的脸，热气喷到了安度因的脸上。

“我向你保证。”

————————————————

拉希奥躺在舒适的大床上，凑着闪烁的烛火读着一本史书。

“你不打算睡觉吗，拉希奥？”他身旁的人类睡意模糊地开口询问。

“不……我想再看一节。”黑龙含糊地回答着，几周以来，他都在刻意地削减睡眠的时间，仿佛过多的酣睡会再一次让他陷入那个怪异而模糊的梦，梦中那片被熏烤的漆黑的天花板下意识地感到寒冷。尽管如此，那个梦境仍会他放松警惕的每时每刻渗入他的脑海。

黑龙突然反手合上了那本厚厚的史书，然后扔向地面。书页拍合的声音太响了，再次让人类发出不满的嘟哝。拉希奥从枕边的一摞书中随意抽出一本，然后朝安度因递去，“帮我个忙，安度因……请帮我读点什么。”

人类揉了揉眼睛，然后半坐起身，朝黑龙露出一个疲倦的微笑，“你是想让我讲个故事哄你睡觉吗，拉希奥？”

“……是的，请随便读点什么——等等。”

安度因疑惑地朝他抬起眼睛，拉希奥犹豫了一会儿再度开口，“我选一页你来读。这本书的第42页，请读给我听，拜托了。”

安度因接过那本书，向黑龙投去一个安抚的眼神，温和地开口，“这是本诗集，拉希奥。让我们来看一看你挑中了什么……”

人类纤细的手指在烛光下翻动着书页，拉希奥屏息静待着。

安度因的脸色突然变得苍白，“我不喜欢这首诗，我为你再换一首。“说罢他就向前翻动着书页——

黑龙猛然攥住了他的手腕，不容置疑的陈述着，“不，就这首。读给我听。”

他攥的过于用力，让人类下意识地抽气痛呼，“……松手，拉希奥！你弄痛我了。”

黑龙稍稍放松了力度，猩红的眼睛盯着人类的脸，“读给我听。”

安度因在那炙热的目光中败下阵来，他叹了口气，小声地读着那首拉希奥随意选中的诗：

“这一吻印上你的前额，

到了分离的时刻，

我不得不说——

你是对的，我的生活

不过是一场梦。

但是，倘若希望已飘然飞远，

无论在黑夜，无论在白天，

无论是苦思冥想，无论是虚无飘渺，

它是否会因此留下一些呢？

我们所见所闻的一切——”

人类的声音突然哽住了，他抬起头，悲伤地望着他的伴侣，像是在无声地询问他可否停下。拉希奥觉得自己的心脏抽搐了一下，他轻轻捏了捏人类的手背，“读下去，安度因，就当是我了我。”安度因清了清嗓子，接着停下的诗行再次读了起来。

“……不过是一场梦中之梦。

我伫立岸上静观汹涌波涛，

聆听着大海声声咆哮，

我抓起一把金子般的沙粒，

握在掌心——

留不住啊！它们快速地

穿过我的手指而去，

我惟有哭泣——惟有哭泣，

哦，圣光啊，为什么我不能

牢牢地抓住它们？

难道，

从那无情的波涛里，

我就不能捞回 **哪怕** 一粒？

难道我们所见所闻的一切

不过是一场梦中之梦？”

他颤抖地合上书本，抬头看向一旁的黑龙——拉希奥不知何时已经睡着了，正有节奏呼吸着。他轻抚着黑龙的脸颊，发出叹息般的爱语，“我爱你。”他垂下金色的脑袋，在黑龙的前额烙下一个吻。

“别丢下我一人。”

> 拉希奥站在被焚毁的舞厅，望着破败的一切。腐败的食物，掀翻的桌椅，被贯穿的地板……他熟悉这种味道，这是砖瓦和肉体混合在一起而后又烤熟了的味道。他穿过了无生机的废墟，麻木而茫然地注视着一切。他在找什么东西，他突然想起来了，他 **必须** 找到什么东西。他加快了步伐，向黑暗更深处走去。
> 
> “你还在这儿，拉希奥。”一个熟悉的声音在他身后响起。
> 
> 他猛然停下，触电一般地回过头。
> 
> 那个金发的人类微笑着朝他走来，伸手拂过他的黑发，“这里已经没有你想要找的东西了，拉希奥，是时候飞走了。”
> 
> 黑龙猛地攥住人类的手——谢天谢地他依然可以 **攥住** 他，“不。”拉希奥低语着，“我向你保证过我永远不会飞走。况且你还欠了我一支舞，一支正式的舞……我学了那么久就是为了这个。”
> 
> “那就让我们现在正式的跳上一曲。”
> 
> 金发的人类摆了摆手，四下响起柔和的旋律，破败的舞厅重新变得富丽堂皇，蓝色和金色的缎带充斥着整个大堂，门窗上装饰着金色的铃铛和一丛丛槲寄生。英俊的国王后退一步，向他屈膝伸手，“你想和我跳一支舞吗，我亲爱的拉希奥？”
> 
> 黑龙搭上了人类递来的手，“当然，我非常想。”
> 
> 他们像长出翅膀那样在舞厅中盘旋穿梭着，像最专业的话剧演员那样向着四下无人的观众席做出最卖力的表演，像最缠绵的爱情鸟那样相互依偎又展翅高飞。他们在槲寄生下亲吻着彼此，从门框下滑动到窗边。
> 
> 人类的手穿过拉希奥的黑发，轻轻抚摸着他后脑坚硬的角，“是时候醒来了，拉希奥。”
> 
> “不。”那头龙的脑袋抵着人类的手，“……我不想把你独自丢在这儿。”
> 
> “这不是你想不想的问题。”安度因不容置疑地拖着黑龙的手臂，带他走向一扇宽大的落地窗。明亮的支形吊灯突然熄灭了，华丽的殿堂再次重归死寂，那扇窗子变得破碎不堪，窗轴随风吱呀作响。
> 
> “振翅高飞吧，小龙崽。”
> 
> 然后他猛地将黑龙推下了窗户。
> 
> 拉希奥在坠落的过程中听到人类朝他高喊着——“我原谅你了。”

**04** **子夜**

“我看不出我们还有什么继续练习舞蹈的必要了，安度因。”拉希奥站在舞厅，一阵倦怠感骤然席卷过他的全身，他的手移开了人类的腰。

“马上就是冬幕节了，拉希奥。只差最后几天了，我以为你想要好好练习以便防止在那些贵族面前出洋相。”人类微笑着摇了摇头，再度朝他伸出手。

“你似乎在半个月之前就是这样告诉我的，到底已经过了多久了，安度因？”黑龙躲开了人类的手，“你难道没有正事可做吗？你几乎每天都和我呆在一起，你从来没有开过晨会，没有接见任何一位贵族或是市民，我记得你从前不是一位不理朝政的君主。”

国王伸出的手僵住了，“……我以为你会喜欢。”

“不，我不喜欢。”黑龙后退了一步，躲开那双泫然欲泣的蓝眼睛，咬了咬牙，坚决地开口，“我就要离开这里了。”

“你胆敢！”金发的国王突然爆发出一声怒吼，他向前逼近，“你向我承诺过的！”

“我的承诺只是给安度因。”拉希奥叹了口气，他揉了揉眼睛，感觉自己像是被抽空了一切，疲惫不堪，“而我们都知道你不是。”

“你在说什么啊？”金发的人类扳过黑龙的肩膀，急切地质问着，“我是安度因·乌瑞恩，你的国王，你的朋友，你的伴侣。”

“你只是一道残影。”黑龙疲惫地开口，“我甚至不知道为何我要与你多加解释，你的冬幕节永远不会来了，安度因……那些记载了暴风城历代君王传记的史书，作为一名功勋显著的君主，你早在许多年前就已经不在了。还有那些诗集，无论我让你打开哪一本，无论我让你翻到哪一页，那里永远只会有一首诗，我亲爱的安度因……”

黑龙抬起手，擦了擦金发人类眼角的泪痕，“你是我飘渺的希望，我握不住的金沙，我的《梦中之梦》。”

“现在，是时候醒来了。永别了，吾爱。”

他转过身，向窗边走去，巨大的黑翼在他身后张开。

他没能振翅起飞，一双有力的手抱住了他的腰，

“我 **可以是** 安度因。我可以是你想要的一切，你不会想离开的，拉希奥，真实的世界会把你活活撕碎。”

黑龙挣扎了一下，没能挣脱开来，人类的力量强到不可思议。

“我们可以回归从前的一切，只要让我引导你的精神，一切都会变得很好……”

人类的声音突然染上了深渊的低语，拉希奥低下头，看到人类的手变成了泛着紫色迷雾的触须。

 ***拉希奥，别走。*** “安度因”说。

黑龙闭上眼睛。

当他再度睁开双眼时，已经变回了自己真实的形态，他扯断了那些紫色的触手，挤垮了墙面，冲出要塞，他在空中悬停着回头望去，看到更多的触须向他袭来，他看到那个金发的“人类”身上弥漫着不详的雾气，用他听不懂的语言大声啸叫着。

拉希奥深深地吸了一口气，然后朝人类喷吐致命的龙息，那些触须在火焰中挣扎着化为灰烬——还有那双蓝色的眼睛。它们一同在烈焰中熊熊燃烧。泪水模糊了黑龙的视线，他熟悉这个，这早已不是他第一次这样做了，那些泪水刚刚涌出他的眼睑就被高温蒸发了。黑龙张开双翼，头也不回地离开，他振翅高飞，周边世界像破碎的瓷砖那样纷纷剥落着，显露出它的真实模样：

恢弘的白城只剩下了断壁残垣，他闻到来自深渊的腐朽气息，那些山峦般的漆黑形体盘踞着整座城市，无数触须般覆着鳞片的胶状物浮动在地表，向前蠕动着、流淌着，翻涌着形成一团团无定形的原生质肿泡，那些发出绿光的，脓液的肿泡好似千万只眼睛，从大地深处凝视着他。

黑龙盘旋在这座死去城市的上空，发出撕裂般的哀鸣。

接着他听到一个微弱的声音，透过腐朽的低语穿透他的耳膜。

**“怦怦——怦怦。”**

那是心跳的声音。

拉希奥熟悉这个，那声音曾在无数个寒冷的夜晚伴随着他悄然入梦，那声音像灯塔般照亮了他迷雾中前行的路。黑龙悬停在空中，努力分辨着声音的来源。

然后他带着孤注一掷的绝望以及对希望毫无理由的坚信，不顾一切地向下俯冲。

**05** **破晓**

黑龙再次降临在被焚毁的暴风要塞，那些刺鼻的恶臭和腐木的味道混合在一起，让他头晕目眩。他化作人型，从狭小的入口进入破败的房间，四周的墙壁仿佛有了生命——这里如同一个封闭的肉腔，上面盘绕着扭曲的经脉和蜷曲的触手，它们以某种稳定的节奏跳动着，这让拉希奥的呼吸变得急促。

这节奏就是他听到的那个。

他向黑暗深处走去，如同走进心房深处，心跳声越来越响，那些血肉似乎在模仿那声音的本源。

**“怦怦——怦怦。”**

他看见了一张垂着深蓝帷幔的床，腐败的血肉和触须紧紧地将它包裹。他走上前去，幻化出利爪撕开那些层层缠绕的腐败肉块，他点着了床的一脚，温暖的火光照亮了黑暗，那些被割断的触须蜷缩着躲向黑暗深处。拉希奥伸出手，颤抖地掀开老旧的帷幔。

安度因。

他的安度因，脸色苍白，双眼紧闭，被跳动的腐败触须包裹着缠在床上，他看上去仅仅像是睡着了。黑龙俯下身，小心翼翼地喷吐着火星，将那些表层的触须烧成灰烬，接着伸出手，试着把那个金发的人类从腐败的碎肉中拉起。

他抱着人类轻盈的身躯，颤抖地把耳朵贴向人类的胸口。

**“怦怦——怦怦。”**

安度因微弱的心跳是他此生听过的最动听的旋律，比舞会上柔和的提琴声更美，比月下海潮拍击岸边的浪声更美，比胸膛缠绕着蔷薇刺发出绝唱的夜莺更美。黑龙轻轻抱着他，走出充满瘴气的房间，走向狭小的出口，走向来时的露台。

他将人类倚靠着露台的栏杆放下，扶着他的肩膀，轻柔地抚摸着他的金发。“醒醒，安度因……求你了——”黑龙的声音开始哽咽，滚烫的泪水涌出他的眼眶，“请别丢下我一个，我太孤独了，安度因，我没办法撑下去的。”

人类浅色的睫毛微微颤动，而后睁开了双眼。

第一缕霞光刺透了天边铅灰的云层，天就要亮了。

安度因撑着黑龙的手臂，颤颤巍巍地站立起身子，“拉希奥，发生了什么？”黑龙张了张口，无数蛛丝般的苦痛和孤寂盘绕在他的喉咙，他想起火焰，舞蹈，腐烂的肉体和金色的微笑，最终他只是说：

“一切。”

安度因揽过黑龙的肩，安抚地拍着他的后背，“嘿……拉希奥，已经没事了，一切都会好起来的， **有我陪着你呢** 。”黑龙闭着眼睛，把头埋在安度因的颈间，贪婪地呼吸着他身上夏日芳草般的气息。

————————————————

当黑龙睁开眼睛，他看到火焰，朝霞，和衰微的星辰。

金发的人类倚着露台的大理石栏杆，透过熹微的晨光朝他微笑。

“……你想和我跳一支舞吗？”安度因说。

“是的。”黑龙擦了擦眼睛，他不知道那些泪水从何而来，但他知道他想要这个，他等待这支舞似乎已经苦苦等待了整整一个世纪。

“是的，我非常想。”

**06** **尾声**

一支由人类，矮人，暗夜精灵和龙族特使组建的精英小队正稳步穿越艾尔文森林。

“我听闻百年前这座森林可不是这样的，这里曾经还有过活物，能跑能跳的那种，而不是——”为首的人类拿起手中的长剑，随手劈翻了一条向他袭来的粘黏的触须，“上古之神的残渣。”

“我们都听过那则故事。”白色短发的卡多雷面色凝重，“一头被上古之神腐化的黑龙欺骗了联盟的国王，而后焚尽了这座城市的所有生灵。”

“我听的那个版本要更有趣些，小姑娘。”留着胡子的蛮锤矮人大大咧咧地开口，尽管那位精灵女士着实比他要年长许多，可他依然改不了口。“我听说那头黑龙与人类国王曾是 **相爱** 的，当上古之神苏醒时，黑龙首当其冲受到了影响，精神浮动在疯狂的边缘。但国王不愿放弃他的伴侣，他以自己的生命做赌注，坚信虔诚的信仰能够净化他的腐蚀……”

“但你我都知道最后的结局是什么，如果那位国王成功了，我们就不必和亲爱的巨龙盟友们多跑一趟了。”人类叹了口气，眼光瞥向一旁一直默默无语的红龙和绿龙，他们现在看上去和精灵们没什么两样。“总之，让我们忘掉那些捕风捉影的三流故事，继续国王未尽的事业，砍下那头腐化黑龙的头颅，结束这该死的一切吧。”

为首的勇者说着，攥紧了手中的剑。

————————————————

此时此刻，一头巨大的黑龙正盘踞在被焚毁的暴风要塞中央，安祥地沉睡着。周身尽是翻腾的阴影与粘黏的触须，爪中紧攥着一具人类的骸骨。

他攥得如此用力却又如此小心翼翼，就像一个一无所有的人试图攥紧他的整个世界。


End file.
